Borric Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 6 Experience: ~23,001 (on 30 Jul 2012) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant Deity: Callisto First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: Dwarven Crusade Khuldun Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (05 pts) +2 Racial; +1 4th level; +2 Magic Belt DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 73 = + CON (14) + FC (1) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 26 = + DEX(2) + ARM(10) + SHD(3) + NAT(0) + DEFL(1)** AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + DEFL(1)** AC Flatfooted: 24 = + ARM(10) + SHD(3) + Natural(0) + DEFL(1)** INIT: +4 = (2) + Misc (2*) BAB: +7 = + Class 02 (00) CMB: +11 = + STR(4) + Misc (00)$ CMD: 24 = + BAB(7) + STR(4) + DEX(02) + DEFL(1)**& Fortitude: +8 = + Class 02(0) + CON(2) + Cloak(1) Reflex: +5 = + Class 02(0) + DEX(2) + Cloak(1) Will: +4 = + Class 02(0) + WIS(1) + Cloak(1)# Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * = Reactionary Trait. ** = +1 Ring of Protection # = +2 vs. Fear with Bravery $ = Additional +4 CMB vs. Trip and +2 CMB vs. Disarm & = Additional +2 CMD vs. Trip and +2 CMD vs. Disarm Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Trip CMB +14: Flail(+17/12) & Free AoO on success Disarm CMB +12: Flail(+15/10) Combat Reflexes: 3 AoO/round, can use when flat-footed Melee: +1 Shock Flail: Attack: +14/9 = (7) + STR (4) + Feat (2) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d8+8+1d6 Electricity, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip, Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Weapon Training +1 & Shock (+1d6 Electricity) MWK C.Iron Flail: Attack: +14/9 = (7) + STR (4) + Feat (2) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm, Trip Weapon Focus & Specialization; Weapon Training +1 Sap: Attack: +11/6 = (7) + STR (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, non-lethal MWK Morningstar: Attack: +12/7 = (7) + STR (4) + MWK (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Silver, B & P dmg MWK Skd Gauntlet: Attk: +12/7 = (7) + STR (4) + MWK (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Light Hammer: Attack: +11/6 = (7) + STR (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Can be thrown Ranged: MWK Comp Longbow: Attk: +10/5 = (7) + DEX (2) + MWK (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B MWK Chakram: Attack: +10/5 = (7) + DEX (2) + MWK (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Chakram: Attack: +9/4 = (7) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Light Hammer: Attack: +9/4 = (7) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20', Special: Bludgeon Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Fighter (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd. (6th, 10th, 14th, 18th) Armor Training (ex): At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. (7th, 11th, 15th) In addition, a fighter can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Weapon Training (Ex): Starting at 5th level, a fighter can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a fighter becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when a fighter reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. A fighter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the fighter's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Current Group: Flails +1 Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Combat Expertise (General 1st): Trade attack bonus for AC bonus. Quick Draw (Bonus Human): Can draw weapon as a free action. Improved Trip (Bonus Fighter): +2 bonus on trip attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Trip attempts Improved Disarm (Bonus Fighter-2nd): +2 Bonus on disarm attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Disarm attempts Weapon Focus Flail (General 3rd): +1 attack bonus with flails Weapon Specialization Flail (Bonus Fighter 4th): +2 damage bonus with flails Combat Reflexes (General 5th): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Greater Trip (Bonus Fighter 6th): You receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Improved Trip. Whenever you successfully trip an opponent, that opponent provokes attacks of opportunity. Step Up (General 7th): Whenever an adjacent foe attempts to take a 5-ft step away from you, you may also make a 5-ft step as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-ft step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 ft from your total movement. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 41 = (14) + INT (14)/Level; FC (6), Race (7) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +8 5 3 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -4 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal +5 3 3 -1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +7 5 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +8/10 3 3 2 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Engnrng) +6/8 1 3 2 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +8 7 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride +6 5 3 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive +10 5 3 1 +1 Trait Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival +6/8 2 3 1 +2 w/ Compass Swim +8 5 3 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits World Traveler (Human): +1 Sense Motive Skill & always Class Skill Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Belt of Giant Strength +2 4000 gp 1 lb Armor, +1 Full Platemail 2650 gp 50 lb Shield, +1 Heavy Steel 1170 gp 15 lb MWK Spiked Gauntlet 305 gp 1 lb MWK Cold Iron Flail 316 gp 5 lb +1 Shock Flail 8308 gp 5 lb Sap 1 gp 2 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+3 Str) 700 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (40) 4 gp 6 lb MWK Chakram (2) 602 gp 2 lb Cold Iron Chakram (6) 12 gp 6 lb Light Hammers (2) 2 gp 4 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Sacks, empty (2) 2 sp 1 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Bolt cutters 6 gp 5 lb Torches (2) 2 cp 2 lb Sunrod (2) 4 gp 1 lb Rope, Silken (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb MWK Chain shirt 250 gp 25 lb Book of Dungeoneering (+2) 50 gp 2 lb Book of Engineering (+2) 50 gp 2 lb Belt Pouches 2 gp 1 lb Tindertwigs (1) 1 gp - lb Potions Cure Lt Wounds (3) 150 gp - lb Flasks of Alchemists Fire (3) 60 gp 3 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp - lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Flasks of Holy Water (3) 75 gp 3 lb Thunderstones (3) 90 gp 3 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 186.5lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-133 134–266 267–400 Finances PP: 00 GP: 30 SP: 05 CP: 13 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Received 2000gp loan from Zelena Received 2150gp loan from Sylvain Spent 10gp on CLW Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall and muscular build with tanned skin, Black hair, facial hair trimmed beard Demeanor: Boisterous and daring, not afraid to speak his mind. Faithful and a team player, but can be uncouth and a jerk. Generally not an idiot and is a tactician. Background: Borric has always been a traveling man, having gone to sea at a young age he traveled the through many coastal towns and cities throughout his teenage years. He learned some skills aboard ship, but mainly he was most useful for his strong back. He continued to grow become a large muscular and tall young man. After getting older he left the shipboard life and traveled from city to city looking for a little adventure. Generally his skill with weapons kept him out of trouble, that his tongue got him into. He spent some time as a soldier for hire guarding caravans as he traveled from place to place. Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse XP Received: 1184 Treasure Received: 1354GP, 5SP, 5CP Chain shirt(100gp), Silver Longsword(30gp), Cold Iron Shortsword(20gp), 2 x Potions CLW(100gp) A Soul Indiscretion XP Received: 2562 Treasure Received: 349GP, 3SP, 3CP MWK Chain shirt(250gp), MWK Greatsword(350gp), +1 Ring of Protection(2000gp) Brief Interlude XP Received: 465 Treasure Received: 587GP, 0SP, 0CP Bad Light XP Received: 4,161xp Treasure Received: 5,140gp (includes 1 Potion Cure Light Wounds) Dockside Diversion/Still Waters Thru 27 Nov 2011 XP Received: 5,903xp Treasure Received: 6,887.07gp DMC Spent = 1 (7 Mar 2012) XP Received: 840xp (5th level) Treasure Received: 930GP (5th level) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Improved Disarm Features: Bravery: At 2nd Level gain +1 Will save vs. Fear; increase +1 every 4 levels beyond 2nd HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +11 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +05(Old Total) +1(FC) = 11(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Swim +1, Climb +1 Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus Flail Features: Armor Training: At 3rd level -1 to ACP & +1 to Max Dex allowed; increases by one every 4 levels after 3rd. HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +17 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +11(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 17(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Engineering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 4: Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Specialization Flail (Fighter Bonus) Ability +: +1 Strength Features: None HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +23 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +17(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 23(New) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal +1, Know Dungeoneering +1, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 5: Class: Fighter BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Combat Reflexes (General) Features: Weapon Training: Flails +1 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +29 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +23(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 29(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Swim +2, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1, Intimidate +1 Level 6: Class: Fighter BAB: +5 to +6 (second attack) Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Greater Trip (Fighter Bonus) Features: Bravery +2 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +35 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +29(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 35(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Swim +2, Perception +1, Ride +1, Intimidate +1 Level 7: Class: Fighter BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Step Up Features: Armor Training +2 HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 2 Con = +10 Skill Pts: +41 = +2(FTR) +2(Int) +1(Human) +35(Old Total) +1 (FC) = 41(New) Skill Ranks(6): Climb +1, Ride +2, Perception +1, Survival +1, Intimidate +1 Level 8 to Level 9 Next, and so on . . . Approvals * Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 * Approval (Dec. 14, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 * Approval (Jan. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) Rebuild * Approval (Jan. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 2 * Approval (May 12, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 * Approval (July 13, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 4 * Approval (Nov 28, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 5 * Approval (Mar 14, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 6 Category:Approved Characters Category:Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun